Living the dream
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: Season 5 spoiler, don t wanna know, don t read it! **** “ Booth s problem isn t remembering who Brennan is, it s remembering which Brennan she is” – Hart Hanson
1. Chapter 1

A.N : I own nothing of Bones!

" Booth´s problem isn´t remembering _who _Brennan is, it´s remembering _which_ Brennan she is" – Hart Hanson

Yeah, I know. I´m possibly crazy to be starting a new story. But this line of Hart Hanson wouldn´t just leave me alone, and I simply had to work with it. I hope ypou enjoy this one!

CHAPTER 1- CONFUSION

Booth squinted his eyes in her direction, as if trying to see through it, his Brown gaze finding what looked like the blue sky with tears. He couldn´t quite understand things around him,as if a fog had been placed at his mind.

Temperance bit her bottom lip in a feeble attempt to suppress the tears from forming, as she also fought with the wave of cold fear that had just started spreading all over her brain. What did he mean with that question?_ who are you?_ He sure knew who she was. It couldn´t be happening anything worse than finding out he had a brain tumor, than watching defenseless as the surgery went successfully and yet he slipped into a four long days coma. The universe couldn´t be so cruel now and make him have some kind of sequel. It simply wasn´t possible. More than that, it wasn´t fair. She approached gingerly, her hand resting on his arm, as she spoke carefully.

" Booth. You know who I am, right? You are just confused.I´m sure of it. Just…can you tell my name?" She was never someone to be praying. But right now, if it were necessary, she would knee to any God that could solve this and make things all right. She felt her heart skip a beat as his chocolate eyes blinked and his face scrunched in utter confusion.

" Of course I can tell your name, jeez. You are temperance Brennan. What, you think that I would just forget about you? Is that even possible?" He furrowed his eyebrows in her direction, talking slowly, as if he was directing himself to a five year old kid._How could I ever, ever forget about her?_ He was amazed by the big smile that formed down her face at his statement, and warmed by her sudden movement , throwing her arms around him out of no where. But temperance Brennan had been scared for life for the past days, and all she felt she ever wanted in her life suddenly was there: Booth, her partner, her friend, awake and , for one of the few times in her life, she let her heart speak.

" Thank God. Not that I believe in God, it´s a manner of speaking. But Booth, you scared the hell out of me. Actually not just me, everyone. How could you just slipped to a coma after anesthesia? Really, you should had informed the medical staff that you reacted so poorly to drugs, and …" She was blabbering, and she knew it. But right now, she didn´t care, all the energy she had been saving while seated besides him surfacing.

" Whoa, slow down. I´m still kinda of puzzled here. You said I was in a freaking coma? Heck, I don´t even remember clearly why the hell I´m here in the first place, and…wait, is this something to do with a brain tumor?" He watched as she nodded quickly, and took a long breathe. " Ok. So, I´ve survived. Was the surgery any good?" He was actually afraid to ask._What if they couldn´t get the whole thing out? What if it wasn´t really benign? What if he just had two months of life or something equally depressing?_ But Brennan was quick to calm him down, looking at his groggy eyes and squeezing his hand lightly.

" Booth…everything is fine. It was just like I´ve said when you woke up. The surgery was successful, although your response to the anesthesia was bad. But that´s all. You´re back. Everything is back in it´s right place. Relax. Try to adapt your mind back to reality. And why are you looking at me like that?" It was really strange. Booth was looking at her as if…_he wanted her. In the physical way._ Maybe more. She could tell he was in deep thought, for his eyes were glassy and his forehead squinting a little as he studied her strongly.

His head was a freaking mess, he realized. It was all fuzzy and blurred. He knew and remembered the basics, but it felt like everything was muffled and mixed with the images that were formed in his head right before he woke up. _It was all so damn real._ As real as the bed he was lying at, as the touch of her fingers at his. He did not lie when telling her he knew who she was. But he sure as hell was having trouble to place her exactly where she belonged.

" It´s just…I know who you are, I really do. But are you…my Bones? Or Bren? My Bren." It all came to that if he was sincere. Who was the real woman. The crazy, feminist partner he teased calling her Bones, the one he had never touched with intimacy, or Bren, his…_wife._ The woman he remembered so vividly making love with, the person he would die and kill for, that he still could feel her lips over his as they kissed and kissed. He knew she was his in some way, no matter what. He just couldn´t quite figure out how exactly. It was like his brain was passing a really strange and vivid movie, and it was all about temperance. But he could not tell which images had indeed happened. But good Lord, he sure as hell hoped for some of them to be real. Because it was _so damn good._

Temperance Brennan froze in her tracks. Did he just called her his? And more importantly, did he just had called her _Bren?_ She searched at her computer screen frenetically, as if he had been reading what she had been writing in the past few days to distract herself, that silly "The lab" Story. Where there was Bren and Booth. Where everything was backwards and in a pararel but amusing universe. She shook her head while looking at the blank screen. She had deleted could never possibly had read that. It was just an amazing, strange coincidence.

" What? Booth, stop it. You are really starting to worry me. I´m Bones. You´ve being calling me like that since the day we met, no matter how many times I´ve asked you to stop. There´s only one me, and that´s it." She stated firmly, watching as his face went from questioning to confused and then, apparently crestfallen, as if she had told him that there would be never sun again.

He couldn´t help it. Because everything he remembered about Bren was so damn marvelous. Her smell in the morning when she arrived home and went near him at bed, asking him if he loved her. Her caresses, the way she praised him and told him that yes, she loved him. The way she had seated on his lap and announced that they were having a freaking baby. he could still feel the wave of happiness he felt at her statement. How could any of this not be real? _He had felt and experienced all of it. He could still taste her in his mouth._

" No. There´s something wrong. I mean, we´re together. We had this club, and there was a murder, and I was protecting you. Everybody was there too, so I know that it was real. Kinda of weird, but real. We made love. You were wearing a ring. We were having a baby. It just…it was so real. No way I´m just imagining all of this." The word baby was what caught her attention the most. And despite the appalling , absolutely strange and impossible fact that he was describing her little playing with her writing, something was starting to make sense, and she smiled gently to him.

" It wasn´t real, Booth. You are just projecting some unsolved things. You are still under the effects of the drugs. Anesthesia is known for strange visions and dreams that people under its effects suffer. It´s almost like hallucinating. Clearly, you were still very impressed by the fact that I had asked you for your sperm and my decision to get pregnant. You were actually telling me how you couldn´t exactly do this when things became more complicated with your health condition. Obviously, during your coma, your brain kept reminding you of it, and you had this fantasies where I was pregnant. Trust me. It wasn´t real. We are the same as always. We don´t own any bar. I´m a forensic anthropologist, you are a FBI agent. We are partners and friends. You are just confused. Ok?" She wished strongly for him not to argue. She wasn´t sure she could take this right now. It was so surreal. All she really wanted was to celebrate the fact he was awake and tell it to the doctors, their friends, the world. Surely all this mess in Booth´s head would quickly pass as he became more aware of reality.

Booth still had a lot of questions. Like hell he would just drop it forever. Heck, even if what she was telling him was true, he still would like very much to know why in hell then, he had those said fantasies. But the look at her face told him it was time to leave it for now. And even thought he wasn´t sure of which temperance Brennan she actually was, he was still a master in reading her. And right now, he could see she had reached her breaking point. If he kept pushing, she would just retreat and refuse to talk about it. She would compartimentalize, and then, everything would be forgotten for sure. So, he squeezed her fingers back as a response, closing his eyes briefly as his head started to throb.

" I will call your doctor and let him know that you are awake. He´ll certainly want to make some tests with you, to make sure that everything is all right. And them, I will call the team, they will be thrilled to hear that you have finally came back." She spoke softly, noticing the pained expression he had, and something inside her stirred. Because somehow, she was sure that what was bothering him was not just physical pain. It had everything to do with the strange dream he just had.

(--------------------------------------------)

His room was full of people, all the team gathered there to see with their own eyes Booth´s recovery and talk to him. Brennan stood next to his bed, pretending to be fully concentrated in a conversation with Cam about booth´s condition , but the true was that her attention was only half there, the other part realizing that Booth just kept stealing glances at her, as if trying to figure something out. He also pretended to be engrossed into a conversation with Hodgins and Sweets, but his eyes would invariably rest wherever she was. Temperance sighed, wishing Booth could just stop, as she felt Angela approaching and stopping by her side, a curious expression all over her face as she poked her best friend´s shoulder to call her attention.

" sweetey…what´s up with those funny looks that Booth is giving you? He´s doing it since we´ve arrived here." Brennan felt her muscles cringe with that question. Trust Angela to realize such a thing and bring it on without hesitation. Her friend didn´t miss a thing. And now, cam was studying Booth carefully, after hearing Ange´s words, and nodding with her head.

" You know, now that you´ve mentioned, Ange…it´s true. Booth _is giving you weird looks,dr. Brennan._ Did you too had a fight or something? Because you seem to be avoiding much contact with him, to be sincere. You had barely exchanged a word with him since we got here." _Great, just great. I´m stuck with two very observant people right now. What am I supposed to do?_ Brennan considered lying for a moment, but knew it would be pointless. Angela knew her far too well to realize when she was not telling the true and when she was uncomfortable with something. So, she took a long , calming breathe and decided for the true. Just like ripping off a band aid.

" I don´t know what´s wrong with Booth. He just had this…strange dream about the two of us right before he woke up, and he seems to be having trouble with dealing with it against the reality." She w as actually proud of her way to tell the true without spilling all the information. Angela smiled broadly, the way she always did when her mind was up to something. Usually, with sexual innuendos.

" A dream? Like a very kinky one? That would explain why he seems ready to jump at you." Angela surveyed the FBI agent once more to be sure of her suspicions. Booth had this lost little boy look every time he gazed at Bren, mixed with something more that she could only name it for desire. Cam actually had the nerve to smile at the artist comment, also giving a sideways glance at Booth before speaking.

" Again, I´ll have to agree with Angela. He is giving you a look that is very similar with the one he used to give me when we were, you know…together." An idea suddenly crossed Angela´s mind, and she had to control herself not to start jumping and squealing.

" _Oh My God! Did something happen between the two of you?_ Like a sweet love declaration before he went to surgery or a steamy kiss full of passion after he woke up? Is this why he is so adamant at his " I want Brennan " looks?" _Ooh, this would be just perfect! Maybe thos e two had finally admitted what is so damn obvious._But she felt disappointment taking all her heart by the vehement denial that came out of Bren´s mouth.

" Ange,_no! No way._ Nothing happened, stop having this kind of thoughts about me and Booth. I´ve told you a million times, we are just friends." Temperance felt the beginning of a headache. Which would be no surprise giving the stress that she has being throught. " Booth dreamed that we were …a couple. That´s all. He woke up a little confused, but I´ve explained things to him. He is just probably embarrassed by having telling me what was on his mind while he was asleep. That´s all." She deliberately left outside from the picture the fact that Booth actually believed that they were married, that they had sex and that they were having a baby._ Angela would go hysterical if I told her that._ Things were already too complicated without having Angela to set them on fire. Her best friend gave her an odd look before giving her a cat smile.

" You believe in whatever you feel the best, sweetey. But no way that is a confused look. Trust me on this." And the truth was, Temperance knew it. But she just wasn´t ready to accept and face it. It was scaring the hell out of her. She ventured to stare at Seeley Booth herself, only to find his eyes resting at her. They looked at each other as if trying to understand what could be happening, but only more doubts came with that. Things were definitely changing. And neither of them knew exactly why and if it was right.

TBC…

If you want this story to keep going, please let me know with this beautiful review bottom…


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Bones is still not mine!

Thank you for the kind reviews. I hope you keep them coming and enjoying the fic!

CHAPTER 2- YOU AND ME

It´s been three days since He left the hospital, and still he´s confused beyond belief. She is there, of course, all day, all night, there for him. Even if things were weird since the minute he had woken up,Temperance Brennan remained at his side, taking him home the moment he was released, and camping at his apartment in order to watch as he gets better and better, until he feels ready to go back to his old routine. Yes, she had been more reserved and simply refuses to talk about his confusing dream and fantasies, always changing the subject every time he tries to bring this up. But the problem is, Booth hosnestly feels he´s reaching his breaking point. He knows that he will have to put the cards on the table any moment by now. He was never one good at compartimentalizing as his Bones, or his Bren, whoever she is, can do. And good lord, she is confusing him. Had she kept some distance after things had happened, like just dropping him at home and moving on with her life without spending all the time with him, Seeley Booth would not have any doubt. She wasn´t his Bren, the woman that he thought as his beloved wife. He would then understand that she was Temperance Bones Brennan, his partner and good friend, a woman beyond his limits. Out of reach. But it´s far more complicated. She hadn´t left. She had slept at the hospital chair the night he spent there after waking up, taking care of him besides all the awkwardness that had suddenly settled in between the two of them. And still, she stayed. She w as there when he was released, asking the neurologist every kind of question to garantee his well being. And for three days now, she has been sleeping at parker´s bedroom, giving him her full attention to every need he seems to have, every desire he demonstrate. She goes to his room in the middle of the night just to check on him, and he pretends to be asleep as she slowly runs her fingers across his hair. She cooks for him, make him laugh with her antics and her lack of knowledge about TV shows and movies, and smiles to him every time he feels a little down. She does not set foot at the institute since he was out of the hospital, even if Booth knows that it´s driving she crazy.

And that´s why he stil can´t quite figure out who and what paper in his life she is and have. Because he knows that his Bren, the amazing woman of his comatose dream, would do all of this for him without a minute of hesitation. It was just who they were. He´s sure that his Bones would do too, because they had always taken care of each other. The problem now is, those two great woman are somehow mixing in his head and becoming one, and it´s getting harder and harder to stay near her without trying to kiss her senseless. Once he had somehow proved her taste, even if it was on his imagination, it feels like he can´t get enough of it. And it´s killing him.

Temperance Brennan knows that her best friend and partner is still confused. She can see that in his eyes who keep following every single move she makes. She had hopped that after a good night of sleeping at the hospital, he would just forget about that nonsense. But no such look. He still thinks of her like a different person. Deep down, she is sure that he knows that who she really is, meaning Bones, the forensic anthropologist with which he has a great partnership and an even better friendship. And a little attraction, yes. Who is she to deny it? She is proud of being a woman that is aware of her own beauty and of other people qualities. And Seeley Booth is definetily an attractive man, she had noticed since the first time they had saw each other. She was a healthy and well resolved woman, and to say that there wasn´t chemistry between then would be against science. She´s perfectly aware of it. She just usually fights against it, with a great success. But it´s getting hard to do so since he had opened his eyes, because now Booth does not seem to keen to ignore it. It´s driving her crazy. Her common sense tells her that she had to back off, go way and run for her life. But how can she do such a thing when he needs her? After such a dramatic episode in his life? She´s sure that, if he was in her place, he would stick with her. He would care, tend, worry. And so, she stays, even if the electricity between then is greater than ever, even if she hears him calling her Bren sometimes, when he´s not policing himself. And all she can think is about how dangerous this can be. But she cannot go way. She had promised that she would never leave him, as he had promised that to her a long time ago. And so she stays, the tension between then so thick that a knife could cut it, she realizes as she seats by his side late at night on his couch to watch some TV.

Booth realizes that she is trying to keep some distance between their bodies, and for some reason it seems more annoying than it should. So, it´s with resolution that he comes closer, his arm moving to her shoulders in a sudden movement that she does not anticipate. He feels her freezing and her muscles tensing, and he knows that this is true time. He gazes firmly at her face until she raises her eyes to look back, and for a moment he is lost at those cerulean eyes.

" We´ve got ourselves in a big mess,haven´t we?" His voice is low but clear, and despite all the fear that he can s ee in her eyes, she does not avert her pupils.

" I´d rather say that you are trying to get us in a mess, Booth." Her voice is tender but firm, and he can hear a little patronizing in it. She keeps talking, her eyes the color of a clean summer sky. " You have to let go of this illusion, Booth. There was never a you and me in a romantic way, and deep down you know it. You just liked the view of having a wife and a different life, so you keep projecting it. But it´s not real._This, right now, is real. The two of us, together as always, two good friends. And that´s all._ " She stares at him with such a depth that for a Moment Booth is sure that she can read him like an open Book. She had hit the core of the subject. It was true. He had liked, more, loved that view. Of a wife, a child to be born, a real family. He realizes that , even if she is only his Bones, she is the closest thing he has of a family, with the exception of Parker. But somehow, he seems Temperance and his boy as his safe point. The ones that will never leave him. He understands now that this is the motive why he can´t just let it go of his dream. It is exactly what he wants. For so long, that he can´t even say. He suddenly remembers how much he had wanted to kiss her before he went to surgery, and how many things he wanted her to know in case he didn´t make it. But he had chickened out on the last minute and remained quiet, just grabbing her hand as they entered the room. Now, he regrets it. He should have said. Maybe, just maybe, he can fix it. Slowly, careful, because he knows her very well to realize that she is not ready.

" maybe you´re right. I did like it. Heck, I loved it. But why can´t this be true? At least a part of it?" He speaks carefully, feeling her tensing up even more as she wide her eyes and opens her mouth slightly.

" Booth…" But she cannot find the words, and that alone is a hell of an episode. She is never in a loss of what to say. But right now, the way he´s looking at her is making Brennan a little dizzy. She had always had a soft spot by his brown eyes.

" No. Wait. Just listen to me for a moment, will you?" He squeezed her shoulders lightly in order to have her attention, and she acquiesced looking a little more than worried. " It was great, temperance." He uses her name, a thing that he rarely does, and it seems so…right. Like it belonged to him. She wides her eyes even more at his sudden seriousness, and he knows now that he has her full attention. " It´s just…we do have something, although I can´t really name it. But we do. It´s not just friendship, it never was. You know what was the last thought that crossed my mind before I went sleeping with the anesthesia? It was about how stupid I have been for not having kissed you,_really kissed you,_ for at least once in my life. Not that silly mistletoe episode, as good as it was. A real kiss, without an audience, without pressure. A spontaneous kiss, something that both of us wanted. I felt angry with myself by never trying to do so, because I´m not blind or thick. I know I´ve wanted it. I just didn´t have the nerve to do so all these years. And before the surgery, without knowing if things would really go well, it seemed so…ridiculous. We´re both adults, we´re both free. How come then we never give it a shot? I´m not talking about marriage or anything like that anymore, temperance. You don´t need to look so worried. But really…can you honestly look at me and tell me that it never crossed your mind? The thought of you and me, I mean. Together. Kissing, making out, whatever you want to call it."

Temperance Brennan feels like she could be dropped by a small, light leaf. Because seeley Booth is telling her the things that sometimes crossed her mind late at night, when all she can think is how great it would feel to have his lips over hers. It´s like he´s telling her darkest secrets. She does not need to answer his question verbally. Her body language tells it all, and Booth understands that yes, it had crossed her mind too. More than once. So, it gives him the courage to carry on, his voice now a mere whisper, meant to only her to listen.

" I don´t want any other regrets in my life, temperance. It took me a brain tumor and a coma to realize it, that life is too short. And that´s why I´m gonna kiss you right now." He´s not even asking for her permission. He´s simply letting her know. Just like she did at the mistletoe time. He closes his eyes and clear his mind, his lips capturing hers in nanoseconds, and for the first time he had woken up, he feels really alive as she suddenly answer to his movements with such a hunger that only equals his own.

There´s nothing innocent or sweet on that kiss. It´s like an atomic bomb exploding, their mouths colliding with such a ferocity that make both of them dizzy and out of their feet. Their hands roam around each other bodies, possessively, demanding, feeling. It´s like a big puzzle finally being put together as their lips seems to fit perfectly, her tongue demanding and licking , his teeth biting, and they finally open their mouths completely, entwining into each other even more, in a primal and urgent dance. It´s like their lives depend on that only kiss, like they are trying to tell each other how much they really matter.

They are both completely breathless when it finally ends, just because they are still human and oxygen is a necessity. For a long moment they remain in silence, their breathes mingling as Booth touch his forehead into hers, eyes opening slowly to find hers, full of questions and a deep desire. He can also feel a myriad of feelings there that actually make him want to shout. There´s caring. Fear. Tenderness. Lust. Even anger, and he can actually understand why. He had just rocked her perfect world. He had opened a door that maybe would be better and less dangerous if had stayed locked forever. The thing is, booth don´t think he wants that door closed anymore. Whatever it takes. No matter How much time it takes. How much reasoning, how much running and trying. She´s worthy._They are worthy._ She´s the first to regain her voice and venture speaking, and Booth feels a strange satisfaction by realizing that her voice is shaky.

" Booth… I can´t promise you anything. I cannot lie and tell you something that I´m not even sure I´ll be ever ready to. I can´t commit. I´m sorry." She seems honestly sad by her words, and Seeley Booth fights the urge to just kiss her again and forget about everything else. But he knows he can´t dismiss what she´s saying. She is trying to protect him. And herself. And he knows how hard it is for her to open up. But now, he´s up to the fight.

" I´m not asking you anything. Just…let it be. No strings attached. Just now, this moment. It´s all that matters. I´ve learnt that recently." But she´s resistant. She has to make him understand, really understand. It´s primordial. Booth is the most dear person for her in the world, and she cannot risk losing him. She has to be honest. Even if that means that he´s never going to look at her face again. She owes that to Booth.

" Booth, I´m serious. If we are going to carry on with what we had started here, you need to know. There will be no emotional involvement. I just… I can´t. At least not for now. I´m not going to deny that we have some kind of potential. But I honestly don´t know if I can ever go to the same page than you. You know me. I´m emotionally deprived. Many people already said so. I don´t want to hurt you. But I can´t lie. If… if we are to keep going… you have to be aware that yes, I´ll enjoy our moments together. Maybe I´ll want to repeat it. But I wont comitt. I´m not ready." She feels like crying, because she hates the fact that she cannot start a more serious thing with this wonderful man. She remembers the conversation they had a while ago, when she admitted to him that she was jealous of him, of cam, Ange and so on, because they all believed in love. And she wants to believe too. Desperately. She just don´t know if she will ever be able to, no matter the fact that Booth had said to her she would someday. He lifts her chin and gazes at her, a small, charming smile playing at his lips.

" Consider me warned. I accept that. But know that I´ll fight as hell for us. And for the record, I don´t think you are emotionally deprived at all. If you were, you weren´t going to try and warn me. But right now, I can live with what you´re willing to give me. It´s far better than the thought of never having you at all. So… friends with benefits?" He kisses her lightly, his hands resting on her waist, caressing it, and for the first time from what look like forever, she gives him a genuine smile.

" friends with benefits." That´s all he needs to hear for now. He presses his mouth against her again, this time slowly, tauntingly, at the same time that he manages to pass his arms around her and lift both of them, walking as fast as he can to the bedroom.

The cards were finally out.

TBC…

Wanna know what happens next. Press the review bottom!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N : I own nothing of Bones!

Oh, and warning: Adult content in this chapter!

CHAPTER 3- TOGETHER

Booth undressed her almost reverently,his fingers agile yet slow, his lips touching every single possible inch of her skin. It felt like pure velvet, exactly like it was in his dream, and yet, somehow, completely different. It was much better than he could ever imagine. She was his Bren, his Bones, his Temperance. All those different women turned into a single marvelous one, that corresponded each of his caresses with a heat and a ferocity that made him wanting to scream with anticipated pleasure. She was nothing but patient, her fingers fast to take his own clothes off, her teeth running across his chest and mouth, her tongue playing tricks at him, making him pull her closer, so close that it was impossible to say where one started and the other ended.

Never in his life Seeley Booth had experienced something like that. She was addictive, she was sweet and saucy. She was the woman he had wanted for so long, and now that it was really happening, all he could think was about making her satisfied, because her pleasure was his. He quickly learned all her soft spots, the places that made her moan and ask for more, that made her body bend and arch as she worked in his body herself. Which was a hell of an experience. She was so habile and skillful, but what really amazed him was the sweetness of her touch, the tenderness of her kisses. Knowing Temperance Brennan as a completely impetuous woman and seeing her acting the opposite as she was doing was something that Booth knew it was meant to habit his dreams for the rest of his life.

Brennan was surprised herself with the amazing intensity of all her sensations when it came about Seeley Booth wandering around her body. He had magical, swift hands, and a mouth that just made her shiver in pure desire. She had never felt or did something so powerful, and that alone made her awed. She considered herself experienced and skilled in the art of sex. So, it was with great surprise that she was feeling things she never did before, and she caught herself wondering if it was those things Angela was always telling about. Like making love, not only sex. Because there was an intensity in all of they were doing that raced her hearth beyond belief, melted her brain and make her tremble in a mixture of fear and pleasure while his mouth travelled in the void of her breasts, and she was sure he could hear her heart pumping. Never in her life she thought she would feel that way. So lost, and yet, yearning for that unknown path.

He finally makes his move inside her, and she cannot suppress a small cry as he starts moving slowly, back and forth, his eyes suddenly open and gazing at hers, his hands capturing her own and entwining their fingers as she manages to keep his pace, and Booth is sure that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the woman lying in his arms, aching for his touch, asking for more with a husky voice that drives him crazy. In no time he is hurrying up, moving faster and faster, and he knows when she reaches her apex, for it´s his too. It´s not Bren or Bones that comes at his lips on that moment, but her real name, complete, spoke out loud, and Booth suddenly realizes that no name ever sounded this perfect in his lips. Temperance. His Tempe, his girl, his woman. And at this moment, he knows completely that this friends with benefits thing will never be enough for him. Because he wants her completely, with all his heart and body. He wants her with her antics and workaholic habits, with her sometimes arrogant and crazy ideas about the world and it´s beliefs. He wants every inch of her, and now that he had tasted, really tasted, there´s no way he will ever let it go. The war had begun, and he was up to the battle.

They lay in each others arms for quite a while in silence, both aware of the preciousness of that moment. Brennan does not want to think further, at least not for now. She realizes that it was much more than sex. To be true with herself, she always knew deep down that with Booth, it would always be more. He was far to cherished to be reduced to just physical pleasure. Oh, it was good. It was perfect. But never in her life she thought that so many feelings could be involved. And it´s scaring the hell out of her. But right now, she doesn´t feel like running, because his arms are so damn good around her. She sighs and enjoy the feeling of his fingers tracing small patterns at her back, playing with her hair, as his lips touch her forehead and move slow and tenderly. She had never experienced such a sweet gesture. Her hand move at their own accord, her fingernails scratching his chest lightly, and suddenly she has the distinct feeling that she had found her true home. She takes a deep breathe and buries this thought on the inside of her head, ready to compartimentalize, as his voice slowly makes its presence at her ears.

" See, temperance? We´re good together." His tune is between playful and serious, and she fights the urge to cry at this statement, because she knows it´s true. But she also knows that she can ruin everything. She does not no how to behave in this kind of events,and oftenly she says or do the wrong thing soon or later. And she cannot afford that to happen to her and Booth. That´s when she silently decides that this will be their first and only time. Like a small treasure for both of them remember from time to time, a precious moment that can stay like this forever. She just doesn´t know how to say that to Booth.

" And I told you that it would probably be quite enjoyable, Booth. But I stand to my word. No emotional complications. In fact…" A strong hand presses her lips gently but firmly, and she finds herself staring at his boyish brown eyes as he smiles softly to her, shaking his head. It was at that time that Temperance Brennan realized that she was lost for good. Seeley Booth had her. Not that she was ever going t o admit it.

" Don´t say anything. I´m aware of all your conditions,ok? But right now…we don´t need to talk about it. It was just a nice, beautiful moment. We made that happen. And I´m not sorry at all." All he is saying is true. But oh, there is so much more he would like to tell her right now. Like the fact he will never, ever let her fly away from him. She may believe that she cannot commit, but he knows her far too well to know that it´s not true. She is juts scared, and he understands it. In her life, she had every reason to believe that people would eventually end up failing her, leaving her. He is just going t o have to prove her that he´s there for good.

For one of the few times in her life, temperance Brennan does not fight back or retort. Usually, she would be outraged to be shut up. But right now, she is just too comfortable and unusually docile, and she does not feel like picking a discussion. Why put an end at something so good? She is quickly starting to feel drowsy, and the movement of his chest up and down is lulling her. A very much needed rest after the stress of the past days.

(------------------------------------------------)

They wake up to the sound of his alarm, and Booth feels like he could toss that offending thing against the wall, because he was having the best dream ever. He had made love with temperance Brennan, and she was lying in his arms, sleeping with a soft smile spreading over her lips. He moves with every intention to do so, but the feeling of something warm and soft against his body makes him stop and open his eyes. And there she is, in all her glory, nude and slowly opening her eyes to the living world, her arms embracing him as tomorrow would never come. And Booth feels like he could start jumping up and down, because it wasn´t a dream at all. Last night was real. He had her, as she had him. He gives her a sleepy smile as reaching to the alarm and turning the thing off, wishing he could just go back to sleep with that wonderful woman against his chest. But his Bones is never one to be stopped, he realizes as she starts moving and stretching against him, making his little soldier very alive at the moment._Good Lord, this woman is driving me crazy._ She gives him a sly smile before seating, never bothering to cover herself with a sheet, and for the first time in his life he is happy with her lack of shame.

" wait. Don´t go just now." He is scared to see how full of desire is his voice as he manages to reach her back and caress it. She turns to look at him, and he realizes the hunger in her own eyes. One that only matches his.

" We both have to get up, Booth. You have to go to the headquarters to set your schedule back into it´s right place. And I have to go to the institute. I don´t set foot there since the day of your surgery." He knows she is right, but he can also detect some hesitance in her voice, as well as some regret. As If she wasn´t entire happy with having to leave. So, he gets up and seats by her side, his arms embracing her waist and lifting her in the air as his lips search for the softness of her.

" That doesn´t mean we can´t have a nice waking up shower together, does it?" It´s all she needs to hear, she thinks as she lean to kiss him deeply, letting him carry her all the way to the bathroom and asking herslef exactly why she took so long to say yes to seeley Booth.

(-----------------------------------------)

" I´m driving. The doctor said you shouldn´t." She gloats at him, obviously pleased with the fact that yes, she is finally driving his SUV. He rolls his eyes as trying to reach for his keys, but she just back off.

" That was four days ago, Bones. When I was leaving the hospital. I´m sure that I´m better than fine to drive by now. C´mon, give me my keys. " She doesn´t even blink as she ignores him and enters the drivers seat, opening the passenger door for him, her voice so smug that he just has to roll his eyes once again.

" I´ll let this to your neurologist to decide at your appointment tomorrow. Until then, you´ll just have to conform yourself. I´m leaving you at the headquarters and I´m heading to the Jeffersonian. I´ll come back for you at lunch hour. Forget your alpha male tendencies and just accept it, Booth." She started the engine and the car moved swiftly, and Seeley Booth couldn´t help but give her a lopsided grin.

" Fine, I´ll let it pass for now. But only because I´m looking forward to to very rewarding things later." For a moment she gives him her classic " I don´t know what that means" look, but it soon changes for an understanding one, followed by a large smile.

" I´m actually very impressed with this behavior of yours , Booth. Free of shame. You´ve finally came to accept that sex is indeed a very natural thing between two healthy human beings. I´m proud of you." She squeezes his arm in appreciation, and he just smiles at her. " Plus, I must say that I´m very surprised to see how well you´re dealing with this friends with benefits situation. I was afraid you would try to imply emotional connections. But apparently, you are much more modern than you let people know." Booth almost choke with her words. Because there´s nothing more he would want than emotional connections. He already feels it. But he knows she is not ready to listen and face it. Deep down, he has this strong and strange feeling that she feels something different too. It´s well hidden, but it´s there. All he have to do is work hard to make it surface. So, he just smiles back and caress her face lightly, fighting the urge to kiss her goodbye as he gets out of the car.

" I guess I´m a very mysterious man, Bones." She laughs and waves goodbye, and for a long moment he stands still watching his SUV disappear, thinking about how complicated their lives had just became.

(------------------------------------------)

Temperance Brennan finds herself in an amazing good mood , better than she had in years. Logically, she knows that there is a very clear explanation to it. Release of many, many endorphins. Twice. But her irrational part keeps telling her that it has much less to do with biological reactions and much more with a boyish charm smile and how great Booth make her feel in every aspect of her life. How safe and cared she felt while in his arms, how tender it was his touch against her skin. And she feels herself longing for more. Which is way too dangerous in her opinion. But then again, she had always been fond of danger.

She is practically humming with herself as she strides to her office, when a pair of hands grab her and soon enough she is facing Angela Montenegro inquisitive eyes.

" Sweetie, you´re shining. C´mon, spill. Tell me what´s making you so cheerful this morning. I smell romance."

_Oh No._

TBC…

Reviews make me keep writing…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- NO WINE

" I don´t know what you are talking about, Ange. And it´s physiologically impossible to smell romance." Brennan tries no diverge the subject and move away to he r own office, but her best friend just shook her head and made her seat, a knowing smile plastered at her entire face.

" Oh, yes we can smell it, sweetie. And feel it, hear it, but more importantly, see it. And you are positively in the romance mood. I saw you humming while entering." Angela stated as if by that argument everything was explained, and Temperance just rolled her eyes at her friend´s strange antics.

" And I can´t just be in a very good mood?" But she mentally kicks herself at that phrase, because she had just admitted how happy she was, and now Angela seems ready to start bouncing with excitement._Good one, temperance._

" Not _that _happy, Bren. I´ve known you for a very long time to realize when there´s just good mood and when there´s something else. So, don´t even try to fool me, sweetie. It wont work. Now, you want to tell me the reason of such happiness or should I start trying to guess? I have plenty of time and a lot of ideas." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to Brennan, watching as she went from vehement to hesitant. There was when Angela Montenegro realized that something very, very big must have happened. Usually, her friend would have to problem telling her anything. If there was one thing about Temperance Brennan, it was that she wasn´t afraid to tell the true.

If Angela could read minds, she would be very pleased with herself by seeing that it was exactly what was happening right now. Something big had indeed happened, so big that for once Brennan was afraid to admit it, out loud. It was actually ridiculous, thought Temperance. She was a fully grown woman, and so was Booth. They w ere adults, healthy and single. So, why not? That was what she had thought last night, and this morning, as a matter of fact. No strings attached, they had agreed on that. Just a great, full of pleasure time. But she wasn´t counting with the sensations she felt by the moment Booth had touched her, kissed her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. She was ashamed to admit it, but it was like all the silly romantic movies that she sometimes was forced to watch with Ange finally made sense. But she could not afford these kind of emotions. She was the one who said no emotional connections, and she knew it was for their own good. She wasn´t good at relationships at all, and losing Seeley Booth wasn´t an option. Temperance looked at Angela and suddenly decided to go with the true like always, remembering how good her best friend was with advices. Maybe she had something good right now, something to clear her head and heart and put things under the right perspective again. She was still dizzy with everything that had happened. She still could feel his scent on her, his hands slowly caressing her skin. She shook he r head to shove away those thoughts, her lips moving faster than light as the words were said, before she could retreat and regret.

" I slept with Booth." There. She said it. And damn, it felt good to hear the sound of those four simple words. She honestly dind´t know what she was expecting from Angela, but certainly not this. Her friend stood frozen at her seat, he r mouth opening and closing over and over again, her eyes almost popping out of its orbits. She looked like she was in shock or something. And the truth is, Angela Montenegro is shocked. Beyond belief. She had always been a great enthusiastic of Booth and Brennan together. Heck, she had implied and even said it bluntly so many times that she had lost account. But sometime on that road, she had came to accept that maybe this was meant to be just a great fantasy of her mind, no matter how much she knew that those two were right for each other. They were the golden couple, the best partners and friends. And maybe that was all that it was meant to be. An d just when she was starting to get used with this idea, Brennan comes and drop this bomb over her lap, and now it seems as if she´s hallucinating. She closes her eyes strongly, as if telling that silly fantasy to go away and stop messing with her head, but when she opens them, Brennan is still there, her blue eyes wide open as if surprised by her own words and a small smile playing over her lips. A satisfied smile, Angela suddenly realizes. And that´s when she sees she´s really awake and that it´s happening. Booth and Brennan are finally happening, and she jumps out of the couch with one shriek, holding Bren fiercily.

" Oh my God, Oh my God! I can´t believe it. No wait, I can. But damn, it´s too good to be true, you and Booth finally together. Really sweetie, it´s fantastic…" She is cut in the middle of her celebration by Brennan , noticing that her friends eyes seems to shadow a little.

" We´re not together." She states firmly, surprised to realize the pang in her chest by those simple words. And Temperance suddenly asks what the hell is happening to her. She´ve done this before, maintaining a sexual relationship with a man just because it´s great. No other feelings. But then again, she had never experienced this with seeley Booth. She should have known that when it comes about Booth, things would never be that simple. They weren´t simple. It was just impossible not to feel, because she actually cares deeply about that man. She does not dare to say, even think about the word love, no matter how much a very annoying inner voice keeps whispering over her head. Love is a surreal feeling. And she certainly didn´t feel that for Booth. But even when she says that to herself, she realizes how lame that sounds. She´s thinking about the man that had scared her to hell with a brain tumor, that made her stay wide awake by his side while he was in a freaking coma, who made her shed silent tears asking him to come back. She suddenly remembered the agnony she felt on those days, and then it´s impossible not to think that yes, this is love. But there are many kinds of love, right? So, she keeps fooling herself, because she is so scared that trying to face the true is not an option.

Meanwhile, Angela is eyeing her carefully, and Temperance has the distinct feeling that her friend is somehow reading her. She fidgets on her seat, feeling Ange´s hand squeezing her shoulder lightly, making her look in her eyes.

" Ok, Bren. I´m confused. Didn´t you just tell me that you and stud slept together?" Angela does not avert her gaze, realizing all of a sudden that her best friend is in denial. A very big one.

" that is correct. We did. But we decided, Booth and I, that it would be just it. Sex. Nothing more. No feelings attached." Brennan is actually proud by the steadiness in her voice, not revealing her inner turmoil. But deep down ,she also knows that Angela is too smart to be fooled by that. Ange just raised her eyebrows, a cautious expression over her face as she speakes.

" Well, I can see you doing this no feelings attached thing, because you are really good with that compatimentalizing thing that you´re always talking about. No offense, sweetie. It´s great if it works for you. But I really don´t see Booth agreeing with this. Are you sure that he got it right, Bren?" Angela is truly worried now. Because honestly, Booth is just not this kind of guy. He is a man of high principles and ideas, and when it comes about sex and feelings, Angela Montenegro just knows that he is not a man who separates them. And especially not when it comes about Temperance Brennan. She had gotten used to see over the years how much Booth cared about Brennan. And she just knows that a strict sexual relationship with her will never be enough for him. And to be honest, Angela does not think it will be enough to Bren either. But her friend is strongheaded and why not to say it, sometimes thick about heart matters. But Right now, Brennan just nods vehemently, a firm expression all over her face.

" I was very clear with him, Ange. We actually talked before it happened, and I can assure you that Booth was ok with it. He knows the terms. And honestly, he seemed very happy to follow." She leaves out the entire conversation, because it´s just too confusing and compromising. She does not say about Booth´s dream and her writing, and his wish of not letting things pass through his fingers anymore. She leaves out his words of how much he wanted to kiss her before his surgery. She leaves out the fact that even her is having second thoughts about this friend with benefits thing, because Booth is apparently too important for her to be just a sex partner. She´s not ready to face this. Maybe she never will be ready, she thinks. Something s are better left unsaid.

But Angela in not one to be deceived by her words and brave attitude. She knows her best friend way better than Brennan even knows. Sometimes Angela has the feeling that, when it comes about the heart, she actually knows Brennan better than herself. And that´s why she also knows that there´s no use in trying to make Brennan see and admit things that she´s clearly not keen or ready to do. Angela knows better than to push it. But she can´t resist the knowing smile that forms in her face as she hugs her friend once more, her words reverberating at the room as a prophecy.

" Ok, sweetie. But I´m under the impression that at some point there will be a lot of catching up with reality going on."

(---------------------------------------------)

It has been three weeks since they started with their friends with benefits thing, and Temperance realizes that it´s getting harder and harder to say no to Booth as time passes. Sure, she still puts up some excuses sometimes,wether it is work, her new book, anything that she can think by the moment he kisses her and asks if he can come by her place for the night. But she sees now that saying no is becoming a very rare occasion, and she feels weak for this. But there´s really nothing she can do about it. There´s something about Booth that is intoxicating, and when he approaches too much she cannot think clearly, and all she can do is to kiss him back and nod at his impendent arrival at her apartment, or just get into the car with him heading to his place. She knows that it´s getting too dangerous and intimate. She knows that Booth is looking forward for something deeper, and fights her own urges to it.

But today, three weeks after all started, she suddenly realizes that it may have already gotten too serious for a turning back point. Because it´s morning, and she realizes that she is a week late. And she has always been like a clock when it comes about this particular body function. She knows that it´s too early to feel anything, to have symptoms and see changes and so. She also knows that her body can just be physiologically messed with the later happenings on her life and that´s why her period refuses to come. Lord knows that she had been under a lot of stress and pressure over the last month, with Booth´s disease and all the fear that it came with the situation. Plus, she has been working too much, even for her standards. All of this can be contributing to the fact that her menstruation still haven´t arrived after a week from the right date. But again, she is like a clock.

She does not do a home test. She is a woman who likes absolute certain, and she sure as hell will not want to risk a false positive or negative with inaccurate tests. She cannot afford this. So, she does what will give her the ultimate true, without any possibility of mistake. She goes to a hospital and does a blood test,the B HCG, the "pregnant hormone." And while she waits without patience for her results, she realizes that not a piece of her believe that it will come negative. Somehow, she knows that. A normal woman would call sixth sense, but Temperance Brennan is anything but ordinary. And yet, deep down she knows. So, she does not feel the least nervous when the envelope comes to her hand and she slowly opens it. There´s no big surprise at the positive word, but she feels as her world has just been turned upside down. Because now she knows that her life took a course completely new. She is going to be somebody´s mommy. She stops in front of her wheel in the parking lot, trying to decipher all the emotions that are taking over her. Surprisingly, the only negative feeling is a bit of fear, but she supposes it´s normal. There´s a life growing inside her, after all. But most of all, she feels happy. It was what she wanted, after all. Just before Booth got sick she had decided that. She wanted to be a mother. She had put that idea on hold just because of the circunstances, but she realizes that the desire was always there since she decided.

Thinking about Booth makes her feel a little more afraid. What will he have to say about this? She still remembers clearly his words just before she took him to the hospital to be examinated. He said that he couldn´t do it. But oh, they did. She is there, she is pregnant and Seeley Booth is the father, willing it or not. Brennan knows now that the "no feelings attached" will be definitely out of place, because she is sure that Booth will feel the alpha male need to get involved. It´s just the way he is, and she knows it. She is much wiser now. She knows that there´s no use to fight the way Booth is. She considers what to do for a moment. She knows she has to tell him, and she also knows that he will be surprised beyond belief, because they had been so careful. Except for one time. Their first night together. After all, how could they know they would end up the way they did? Plus, there was so much urgency back then, so much desire and hurry that they did not had the time to think. And now, there she is. Temperance takes her cell phone of her purse and slowly dials his number, noticing that her fingers are shaky.

(--------------------------------)

From the moment he had set eyes on Temperance that night, Booth knew that something big must be happening. She is way too solemn to be just another night of fun, as she had been calling on the past weeks. Even her voice sounded strange earlier, when she had called and invited him to have dinner in her apartment. He had considered going to the Jeffersonian several times during that day, but decided to wait when they would be alone. Whatever it is, it must be important, and he can tell that it´s eating her alive as he surveys her one more time while finishing to eat. She ahd cooked for him, and Booth cannot fight the smile that forms over his lips as he tastes her wonderful mac and cheese, the one he fell in love with from the very first time. He is surely thankful for her gesture. But he also realizes that she seems too agitated to eat what´s on her own dish. She plays with her fork while looking at him airily, a poker face and a different , weird glint at her eyes. He knows that she has something important to say, and he is kind of nervous. What if she says that they are done? There´s still so much he wants to do with her, for her. His feelings are stronger than ever, and he is starting to realize that he cannot take for much longer the " just friends" status.

Booth finally finish to eat, and she silently takes of his plate and retrieves for the kitchen. He has the strong feeling that she is stalling the moment of true. He uses that moment to reach her bar and open a bottle of wine, because he has the distinct feeling that he´s going to need it. He cannot explain it, but he is nervous without even knowing why. He fills two glasses and hands her one the moment she comes back, and squints his forehead when she shakes her head and places her glass on the table.

" No wine for me." Something in her voice makes him freeze and start to study her carefully. He had heard that tune out of her mind before. He had heard those words before, the no alcohol thing suddenly roaming on his mind. His dream. That´s where he had lived this situation. And suddenly, booth feels as it´s déjà vu all over again. He w as right._ He will definitely need a glass of wine. Maybe two. Maybe the entire bottle._ Because he suddenly is sure where all this conversation will end, and it´s scaring the hell out of him. He looks at her looking for any sign, waiting for her to maybe scream something like " April first!". But she doesn´t. So, he sighs and whispers slowly, tasting the words, his heart beating so fast that he thinks it may collapse.

" You´re pregnant, aren´t you?"

TBC…

Want to know what happens next? Press the review bottom and tell me what you think about this twist…


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I own nothing of Bones.

Hey guys… sorry for taking so long to update, but I´ve been super busy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 5- BABY

The half smile playing down her lips tells Booth everything He needs to know. She is pregnant. With his child. He feels like he could drop at the floor by any minute from now. he is going to be a daddy again. Suddenly, life seems just like a movie, images of a baby Parker and a new one mixing at his mind, his boy´s first words, his first steps, his first smile. And he is about to live all of that again. With Temperance Brennan. He had came to believe that maybe Parker was meant to be his only child, that what he had with Rebecca once was unique and could never be lived again. And in a way, it´s true. There´s no way to repeat it. But oh, things can be so much better, he is starting to realize from the moment he kissed Bones. He suddenly realizes that, in a way, he is living completely the strange dream he had while in a coma. There is this beautiful woman, one that he loves so deeply that he sometimes wonders how such a thing can be possible, now carrying his baby. But, along with the warm feeling of pure happiness, it also comes the fear. What are they supposed to do now? It is no longer a game for two. A third, important and innocent life is there, and Seeley Booth knows that everything is about to change one more time. They are no longer just Booth and Bones. They are a baby´s parents.

" I´ve knocked you up?" He whispers in amazement, realizing that his voice is trembling almost as much as his hands, the glass of wine long forgotten between his fingers. She widens her baby blue eyes, the ones that he fell in love with since the first time they met, and he knows just by gazing at her that she is not familiar with that expression.

" If by that you mean that you impregnated me, then the answer is yes." Her voice is serious and somewhat confuse, and Booth feels the shadow of a smile spreading over his lips. Only his Bones to say something like that.

" wow. Just…wow. How could that happen? I mean, we were being so careful." But even while he asks, he knows. Their first time, the one that came without planning or much thought. It never ceases to wonder him how a new life happens, though. " I can´t believe in it." Her expression becomes suddenly careful, and he is sure he was able to see some hurt for a second, and his heart skips a beat. He needs to be careful with his words, because Lord knows that his Bones can be way too literal for their own good.

" is this child unwelcome to you, Booth?" Now, this isn´t something she was counting with. Knowing Seeley Booth as she supposes she does, she had assumed that another child in his life would mean nothing but joy. Wasn´t he the one who is always praising the great things about parenthood? But right now, looking at his face, she suddenly feels insecure and a pang of fear visits her chest. But Booth is fast to calm her down, placing a hand slowly at her face, his brown eyes warm and Sweet.

" Of course it´s welcome, Bones. A child is always a motive for happiness. I´m just… surprised, I guess. I mean, I didn´t exactly see this one coming. But I´m happy about it. Really." He feels her relaxing at his touch, her eyes closing for a moment and her cheek leaning against his fingers. He wanders if the pregnancy is already softening her a bit. And he also remembers how it must be scaring her, even if a little. So, he comes closer, all the rules about keeping things casual forgotten as he looks at the mother of his child._ Now, that sounds just good._ " What about you? How do you feel about this?" His voice is so tender that for a moment she feels like she could cry. There is the Seeley Booth she knows, the overprotective alpha male that she so secretively loves. Not that she is ready to admit that anytime soon, she thinks. Right now, there´s a much more important thing to worry, she supposes. Her baby. She never thought she could feel that w ay about what is still, scientifically speaking, just a bunch of cells dividing. But oh, just the thought of having a life growing inside her is extremely overwhelming and rewarding. She had already caught herself looking at her body by the mirrow, searching for the slight change, anything. She knows that it´s a silly and sentimental behavior, but she cannot help it. She can only suppose that it´s an anthropological need.

" I´m fine. I wanted a baby, remember? I´ve even asked for your sperm before everything happened." She reminds him carefully, also remembering that, right before she had to worry about his neurological symptoms, he had said to her that he couldn´t do it. Sure, before his surgery he said that she could use it. But it was only a response to his own fear of death, she supposed. And it starts to make her think. What if Booth is sorry that she is carrying his child? She doesn´t even know why she is acting so irrational, but right now she realizes exactly how nervous she had been about his reaction. How afraid she still is of rejection. So, she retreats, putting up her brave face and giving him a smile free of worries, her fear starting to be compartimentalized. " You don´t have to do anything about it, Booth. I don´t want you to feel obligated by anything. I just told you because it is the right thing. For you to know, I mean. But I can handle this. I´m ready for this." But just as she speaks, she knows that it isn´t entirely true. Yes, she can for sure take care of herself, and why not, of a baby. But oh, it would be so much easier and why not to say, happier, to have Booth by her side. He is the one good with people, after all. He would know for sure all about babies. She remembers how he had taken care of little Andy. She also remembers how wonderful he looked like while doing so.

Booth just shakes his head in disbelief one more time, an amused grin at his face as he looks at that incredible, crazy woman in front of him. To even think that he would ever walk away from her and his son or daughter. To release him of what she calls obligation, when all he can think about is joy and blessing.

" temperance…there´s no way I´m leaving the two of you on your own. Never. You have to understand, to know this." It feels good to use the word know that there ´s a small being that is part of them both. A miracle, just like Parker." I´m here for good. Most important, I want to be here. And if you let me, I´ll take care of you. I´ve told you a while, Bones. I want more , and I´m going to fight for it. Now, even more. You just have to let me in." He expects desperately that she understands that. That sh e knows how much she is cherished and important. How much he cares. She cocks her head in her peculiar way, her eyes resting at his.

" I don´t need to be taken care. But It will certainly be good to have you around. It will be good for this child to have a father like you." She wants to tell him that it will be good for her too, but the sentence gets stuck in her mouth. She had fought for a long time against relying on anyone, and now it´s just too hard to even admit that yes, she needs someone by her side now and then. But somehow, she is sure that Booth understand. He always does. That´s just one of the many reasons they are so good together. He places a lock of her hair behind her ear, knowing that it´s too soon for her to let him in completely. But he is glad that she is not closing up, at least.

" Sure, Bones. Whatever you say. Just know that I´ll be here. Anytime." He feels the urge to kiss her senseless, to hug her and touch her, to show exactly how much happy he is for everything that it´s happening. But there are more urgent matters, and he stares at her seriously. " What are we going to tell people? This is not exactly something we can hide, at least not for much longer." He suddenly realizes how many things they have to do, how many battles they have to fight. He wonders what their bosses are going to say. He is fine about Cam. But man, Cullen can very well try to kill them both. Partners don´t usually get involved. At least, that´s what the book says. But when it comes about him and Temperance Brennan, the rules simply don´t apply. And somehow, he thinks that even Cullen knows that. His Bones just smiles at him as reaching for her glass of water, a secure expression all over her face. His fearless, independent girl.

" The true, I suppose. Like you said, it´s not like we´re going to be able to hide it. And we didn´t actually do anything wrong. It´s our personal lives, and I think we´ve managed to keep it well separated from work since we started to be more intimate." She gives him a smug smile, as if happy by their ability, and Booth just shakes his head, still feeling slightly dizzy. Ten minutes ago, he w as just a man with the woman he loves, ready for a great night together. Now, he is a soon to be daddy.

" What about a doctor? Did you go to one already? We have to make sure that everything is all right." He cannot risk anything, the same way he didn´t when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker.

" I´ve scheduled an appointment with my gynecologist for tomorrow. She will make the first exams and handle me pre natal vitamins, I suppose." It´s all very new to her, and she is a little annoyed to admit that, when it comes about pregnancy, she knows little, at least apart from the scientific stuff. It´s not exactly a situation she appreciates, because Temperance Brennan likes to be secured about everything. That´s why she already has a list of questions set for her doctor. Booth nods at her approvingly, one hand resting softly at her leg.

" I´ll go with you." She stares at him in surprise, shaking her head as feeling a few goose bumps in her skin as he touches her.

" Why? It´s utterly unnecessary, Booth. I understand that you´ll probably want to be there for the first sonogram or something, but it will take a few more weeks to do such a thing." But even as she speaks, she is glad that he is so willing to go with her even to a simple,boring appointment. It makes her feel secure, and now and then, even she feels the need to have someone by her side. And she gets the feeling that this urge will only increase from now on. She is now in unknown field, and it´s kind of terrifying; Motherhood. She spent so many years in her life denying this possibility that now that is happening, she can´t help but feel a little confused and lost. Booth just come closer, his lips near her ear as he whispers.

" I´ll be there. In every single appointment. With or without sonogram." He is serious. It´s his child, and why not to say it, his woman. At least, that´s how he feels right now. They have to be taken care, loved and tendered. He sudenly can´t wait to see his Bones with a big, roundy pregnant belly. She will be even more beautiful than she already is. He suddenly can´t wait to feel his baby kicking, to rest his head over there and feel as it moves inside her. He raises his eyes to find hers, his hand slowly making way to her belly, until it´s mere inches from touching it. And then, he smiles, the same smile that always make her dizzy and compliant with anything he says. " May I?" She understands what he is asking, and nods her head feeling suddenly shy, as he rests his hand carefully under her shirt, his fingers warm as he places then over the skin of her belly. Very slowly, he brings his head there too, his lips kissing her womb softly, and Brennan feels her hand shaking slightly with such sweetness. She is not used to that, but damn, it´s good. She lets him stay like this for a long time, until it´s too much to take still, and her voice is rough when she finally ventures to speak.

" Booth? Do we have to stop with our friend with benefits status? Because my libido will probably increase a lot from now on due to the hormones, and I could use the release of endorphins." She also can use his gentle touch when insecurity comes. Booth just laughs and raises his head, his lips mere inches from hers as he leans to kiss her.

" I will provide anything that you need, temperance. That´s a promise."

(-------------------------------------)

" Ok, sweetie. What is so important to say that you actually made us stop working to gather in your lovely office with stud?" Angela asks truly curious, wondering if her best friend has finally caved and is about to admit with all letters that she is in love with Seeley Booth. They surely look way too solemn._ Wow, maybe they´re moving in together. Maybe they´re getting married or something. With those two, one can never know for sure._ Angela looks at the curious faces of their friends and co workers, only to see they matching her own curiosity. Cam is eyeing them suspiciously, as if trying to read them,and Hodgins is smiling as looking at the partners. Even Sweets was summoned, and that alone is something to think about. Bren and Booth would never make the kid come there if there wasn´t something very, very big. The therapist keeps squinting his eyes at the couple, trying to read any move or gesture they may do. It´s actually fun to watch, thinks Angela. But man, so much mistery is killing her.

Brennan looks briefly at Booth as if asking him if it´s ok for her to talk, and that alone make all the team widen their eyes. Since when Temperance Brennan has to consult Booth or anyone, for that matter, to start speaking? But Booth just nods his head encouragingly, and Brennan takes a deep breath. There´s no need to stall. She will just go with the true, a s always. So, she stares at each one of her colleagues for a few seconds and then at Booth, finally dropping the bomb.

" Booth and I are having a baby." The silence at the room is so deep that a needle dropping at the floor could be heard. And then, a shriek is heard as every head in the place turn to look at an absolutely out of control Angela Montenegro.

TBC…

Sorry for the short chapter. But I´ll make it up in nest one. Want to know how it goes? Press the review bottom!


End file.
